


The Dark God of Lowtown

by beng



Series: Gods of Lowtown [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Gen, Kirkwall, Private justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beng/pseuds/beng
Summary: There is a tale you might hear in Kirkwall, in seedy taverns and busy docks, in shady alleys and behind closed doors.There is… a person in Lowtown. Some say man, some say elf. Some say he might as well be Qunari. Most agree he’s a mage, though few have ever seen him, and fewer still have seen him cast.





	The Dark God of Lowtown

 

There is a tale you might hear in Kirkwall, in seedy taverns and busy docks, in shady alleys and behind closed doors. 

There is… a person in Lowtown. Some say man, some say elf. Some say he might as well be Qunari. Most agree he’s a mage, though few have ever seen him, and fewer still have seen him cast. 

Those who have, and who live to tell, are often just whores and elves; they’re beggars, drunkards, Fereldan dog lords, thieves and other trash that make their home in the slums down by the Foundry. They sure are no paragons of virtue. 

They are his people nevertheless.

Silvertongue they call him, and Shadow Lord, and Loki. Other names are whispered, are guessed, but he will not answer to them. He may be the Aquntaari. He may be an Odinson, brother to Thor. He may be the one who brought Ragnarok on them all.

Whatever he is and wherever he comes from, he is the one you send word to when the law fucks up. You don’t even need to find him. You don’t need to know where he lives or what he looks like. Tell Thor about your missing daughter. Tell Lirene down at the Docks about your unjustly imprisoned nephews. Tell the Lowtown’s old baker, or any friend of Red Jenny’s, or tell the healer down in Darktown, if you dare venture there.

You don’t need to know how he does it. You don’t need to know what happens with the killers and slavers, and corrupt officials, but someone will bring your daughter home, someone will break out your nephews, break the knees, or the minds of the guards who dared assume they can prey on his turf in Lowtown.

 

 

“Is he even real?” you may wonder, knocking on the bakery door well past midnight. “What if he’s a demon?”

“What if he is?” A smooth baritone voice sounds behind you, and as you almost lose balance on the worn, slippery step, you turn to see a man who stands empty-handed in the middle of the street.

He’s tall and lean, dressed in a tarnished armoured coat. Pale, though the dull orange glare from the Foundry may be playing tricks on your perception. Mossy green eyes stare at you with curiosity. Black hair tumbles down his shoulders, and there is a crown of ghostly white flowers on his head.

You gulp, and at that moment a six-foot-eight Qunari in a yellow, frilly dressing gown throws open the door.

“Yes?” she inquires with a yawn.

“I- I was looking for…”

“Our grandfather? The old baker?”

You stare at the Qunari and feel Silvertongue’s widening grin on your back. 

“Grandpa’s adopted.” The Qunari yawns again and steps back in the house that smells of cardamom and cinnamon.

“Get inside and start talking,” Loki orders, following her inside.

As he brushes past, you realise the flower crown on his head is dawn lotus.

It does not grow anywhere north of the Waking Sea. It has never been cultivated successfully. It should be impossible in the Free Marches.

They say getting your boy back from the Circle is impossible too.

Well, they shall see.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by [JaneDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876) :)


End file.
